PUTRA
by Bosondeicus
Summary: Putra dan ceritanya. Kadang bersama Panca. Kadang bersama Razak. Kadang penuh tawa. Kadang diselingi luka. Sesekali Sriwijaya dan Kalingga ikut meramaikan suasana, bersama pendahulu Putra dari Kutai sampai Malayapura./OC!Indonesia OC!HindiaBelanda OC!Kerajaan/Lawak tandus kekeringan./DLDR.
1. Lampiran

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 _Kalau kau mau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah malas berurusan denganmu._

 _Pastikan saja dirimu berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup._

 _Kau juga sudah dewasa, tahu mana baik mana buruk. Tahu mana yang harus diperhatikan, mana yang harus diabaikan. Aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mengingatkan, apalagi menyuarakan pendapat dan bersikap menyebalkan._

 _Kau juga pasti senang dengan pilihanku._

 _ **Putra.**_

* * *

 _Tapi… aku tidak bisa._

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

 _#_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#_

 **21xx | Indonesia**

Putra mendongkak dan melemaskan ototnya yang kaku.

Hampir tengah malam, dan ia masih ada di sini. Di ruang kerjanya yang ada di rumah pribadinya. Harusnya ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, mengingat besok akan jadi hari yang sangat sibuk dan ia tidak boleh menghancurkannya dengan bangun kesiangan atau _ngantuk_ seharian.

Tapi… ia sedang menunggu sesuatu. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa tidur.

Netranya melirik jam yang mengantung di dinding dengan datar. Pukul 11 lewat 45 menit. Punggungnya yang menempel pada sandaran kursi terasa panas.

 _Lima belas menit terlama selama hidupku._

Pemuda itu menggulirkan matanya dan menatap bingkai foto di sudut meja, lalu beralih pada lukisan di atas sofa, dan berakhir pada kacamata di atas meja.

 _Kali ini, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?_

Ia mendongkak lagi dan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

 _Menunggu selama ini saja aku sanggup, tapi kenapa tiap hal ini terjadi aku merasa bisa mati kapan saja?_

—Ding!

Kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup segera terbuka setelah mendengar suara yang berasal dari laptopnya. Ada email masuk. Email yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Segera saja, tremor menyerangnya. Tangan Putra yang bergerak untuk membuka email itu gemetar, meski ini bukan yang pertama kali namun ia tidak pernah bisa membiasakan dirinya.

Ia selalu… menunggunya.

—klik. Klik. Klik.

Dari .com. Kosong. Tak ada apa pun di badan emailnya. Kening Putra mengerut sedikit. Ia angkat tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi dan memeriksa kotak masuknya dengan seksama.

— _ah, ada lampiran._

Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras hingga ia bisa mengecap sedikit rasa besi dari sana.

Badan emailnya memang kosong. Tapi ada lampiran yang ditambahkan. _Jadi, tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun yang lalu._ Batinnya sambil menunggu unduhan lampiran itu. Sebuah video. Air matanya mulai menggenang.

 _Selesai._ Ia segera mengarahkan kursornya untuk memainkan video itu dan—

—klik.

" _Hei, Putra."_

Ia mengulum senyum kaku. Ah, betapa Putra sangat merindukan suaranya.

" _Kau sudah makan? Minum? Mandi? Bagaimana harimu hari ini? Apa ada orang yang membuatmu kesal?"_

Pemuda bermata hitam itu menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Netranya tidak lepas dari pria yang berbicara di layar laptopnya.

" _Kau harus makan, jangan sampai lupa hanya karena tidak ada aku yang mengingatkan. Minum juga, jangan sampai kau mati tersedak."_

" _Dan kau harus selalu tersenyum. Tapi kau juga harus tahu tempat, kau itu mudah diculik jadi jangan sembarangan menebarkan pesona."_

" _Berapa tinggimu sekarang? Ah, pasti kau sudah lebih tinggi dari terakhir kita bertemu, kan? Atau kau justru masih sependek dulu? Sudah kubilang minumlah susu tiap malam—ah, ya, kau benci itu ya."_

" _Kau jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian tanpaku. Mengerti? Banyak orang yang menyayangimu, bukan hanya aku."_

" _Bukan hanya aku."_

" _Ah, aku tahu sifatmu."_

" _Baiklah. Apa kau menunggu sesuatu? Haha."_

" _Selamat ulang tahun."_

" _Selamat ulang tahun Putra. Panjang umur, sehat selalu. Aku menyayangimu."_

" _Terlalu singkat? Hahaha, kau berharap apa dariku?"_

" _Menurutku, yang terpenting itu doa yang diucapkan di dalam hati. Bukan yang disuarakan keras-keras, setuju?"_

" _Aku menyayangimu, aku sangat menyayangimu."_

" _Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku harus pergi. Dan ketika aku pergi, itu artinya kau sudah menjadi negara maju. Kau mengerti? Itu artinya kau harus bahagia. Tugasku selesai."_

" _Aku… bisa pergi dengan damai."_

" _Aku… bisa pergi dengan perasaan bangga. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa, aku tahu kau sudah dewasa."_

" _Kau… bukan anak-anak lagi."_

" _Hidupmu pasti sulit, ya? Banyak orang yang mulai terang-terangan membencimu."_

" _Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti baik-baik saja."_

" _Karena aku tahu… kau itu kuat."_

" _Ehm."_

" _Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat hari ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun Putra… selamat ulang tahun sayang."_

Videonya selesai.

Putra menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Ia menutup laptopnya dan menelungkup di atas meja.

Lalu menangis semalaman di sana.

"Putra, anakku, dia sudah tumbuh sebesar ini astaga demi Sang Hyang Widhi aku ingin menangis—"

"Singkirkan wajah bodohmu itu, Kalingga. Jangan membuatku malu."

"Kau ingin kubunuh Sriwijaya sialan—"

"Ah, lihat dia. Sekarang sudah sebesar ini, kakek Samudera Pasai bangga padamu nak."

"… kek, berhenti pakai bahasa lawas begitu, telingaku geli _ndengernya_."

—BLETAK! "Kau yang jaga mulutmu itu. Kau mau mengikuti orang gaul, hah? Mau kusembelih kau, HAH?"

"…"

"… Cirebon, plis, jangan tidur dulu—upacaranya baru mau mulai!"

"Majapahit, dari pada mendelik pada Sriwijaya seperti itu—mending kamu urus kakakmu yang memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia sedang bernostalgia. Disadarkan juga percuma, nanti kita dibantai yang ada."

"… astagfirullah."

"Efek baju seragam memang luar biasa, ya…"

"Yo, Putra jadi 360 derajat lebih macho dari biasa."

"Tapi…"

Semua telinga di sana menunggu kelanjutan kalimat ini.

"… Putra, semalam _begitu_ lagi ya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Semua kepala di sana menghadap pada arah yang sama. Semua manik di sana menatap pada titik yang sama. Anak itu memang sudah tak lagi berdiam di tempat yang sama, tapi mereka semua tahu.

 _Putra… masih sangat terluka._


	2. Mantan

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _Aku tidak pernah sesayang ini pada orang lain._

* * *

Ini merupakan pagi yang indah.

"BANGSAAAAAAAT!"

Setidaknya, bagi sebagian orang.

Putra menendang selimutnya asal. Ia segera meloncat dari ranjangnya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini hari pertamanya OSPEK—dAN IA DENGAN BODOHNYA BANGUN TERLAMBAT.

"Bangkebangkebangkebangkebangke—anjas ini sabun mana sabun?" Putra misuh-misuh mencari sabun yang mendadak tidak ada di tempatnya yang biasa. "MASA IYA MANDI PAKE ODOL—APA YANG DIRASA?"

"BERISIK BANGKE! MASIH PAGI JANGAN GANGGU ORANG!"

Putra _kicep_.

"… maaf Bang Wijaya."

Ia menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya dengan kesal. _Kenapa hari ini tidak hujan saja, sih?_

Putra tahu, hari ini tidak akan jadi hari yang indah untuknya. Tidak karena ia sudah terlambat, juga karena ia tidak membawa peralatan yang diperintahkan, juga karena ia tidak berpakaian sesuai ketentuan, juga karena ternyata salah satu seniornya di kampus ini adalah sang mantan.

Iya, mantan.

Dasar setan.

"Kamu tahu kesalahan kamu apa?" senior bangsat itu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat—amat—mengintimidasi—sekali. Matanya yang sudah tajam dari lahir bertambah tajam saja setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu—oh, dan tubuhnya juga makin kekar saja. Seingat Putra dulu rahangnya tidak setajam sekarang, dan apa apaan bahu yang terlihat keras itu? Putra jadi ingin melemparkan diri padanya kan—

"Tahu."

"—mana sopan santunnya?" sambar senior itu dingin.

"Siap, saya tahu **Kak**."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua diam-diam mengulum senyum mencibir. Ia kira tadinya ia salah lihat, ternyata orang ini benar-benar kekasihnya. Panca sangat rindu. Dan meski ia sempat pangling karena perubahan yang terjadi pada anak ini—lihat, wajahnya tidak seperti anak-anak lagi, tapi Putra masih _indah_ seperti dulu—pada akhirnya ia mengenali pemuda ini setelah melihat lebih dekat.

Salah satu MABA _toh_.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Putra kicep. Matanya langsung bergulir dengan cepat untuk menatap laki-laki itu dari mata ke mata, dan ia langsung terenyuh. Tatapan Panca sangat dalam dan lembut. Dia tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Oh."

Panca mengulum senyum miring. Ini akan sulit.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak." _–Ya, aku sangat merindukanmu. Setiap hari dan setiap malamnya._

"Bukannya kekasih yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama seharusnya saling melepas rindu?"

Putra tertawa pendek. "Kekasih katamu? Kalau kau lupa, kita sudah putus sejak lama."

"Aku tidak merasa pernah menyetujui permintaanmu untuk putus denganku."

"Dan aku tidak merasa perlu meminta izinmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu!"

Panca maju satu langkah. "Kau tidak menerima penjelasanku dan pergi, aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu untuk putus begitu saja."

"Tutup mulutmu," Putra mendesis. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala," Panca menelan kembali kata-katanya. "beri aku nomor teleponmu, ini perintah."

Putra menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Melihat wajah Panca saat ini rasanya seperti mimpi, mimpi indah tentunya, karena nyatanya meski ia menyangkal sekeras apa pun ia tetap merasa bahagia. Perasaannya masih sama. Masih ada. Tidak peduli sudah selama apa waktu yang terlewatkan, perasaan itu masih bertahan.

…dan ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, Putra menyodorkan ponselnya pada laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke kanan.

Panca mengulum senyum. Ia rasa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.


	3. Menggemaskan

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _Aku tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk melupakan seseorang._

* * *

Putra tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya ia bisa berakhir dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini. Seingatnya tadi pagi ia keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah, pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli perlengkapan bulanan—lalu ditarik paksa oleh Sing dan berakhir bersama Panca di _penthouse_ -nya.

Yah—meski ia merupakan _snipper_ professional yang dibayar jutaan dolar, nyatanya Putra tetap seorang pemuda awal 20an yang memiliki sisi manusiawi. Dia makan dan belanja, serta menikmati akhir pekan dengan malas-malasan seperti remaja akhir pada umumnya.

Bukannya… duduk di pangkuan si pemuda berkacamata sambil mendesah binal seperti ini.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan kasar yang merayap di atas pahanya, lalu berlabuh di pantatnya dan memberi remasan gemas di sana. Satu desahan lolos dari celah bibirnya. Putra merutuk dalam hati, laki-laki setan ini tidak tahu sopan santun.

Dan tubuhnya juga tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama—tidak bisa sama sekali! Harga dirinya meronta, merasa diinjak-injak. Tapi hasrat dan gairahnya menjerit tak kalah keras, meminta untuk dimanjakan oleh sentuhan memabukkan pemuda di bawahnya, yang omong-omong memiliki senjata yang menekan miliknya sejak tadi dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar!

Senjata yang Putra maksud di sini bukan senapan atau _riffle_ yang selalu ia bawa-bawa… ini, ini lebih dari itu. Lebih berbahaya dari itu.

"Jadi, kau mau tangan atau mulutku?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan senyum menggoda.

…ini lebih berbahaya dari senjata yang sudah ia kuasai sejak ia kecil itu.

Putra tersenyum miring. Matanya sudah tertutupi kabut. Wajahnya merah dan Panca berani jamin, pemuda ini tidak akan ia lepaskan sampai ia puas dengan semuanya.

"Aku mau senjatamu, sayang," kedua tangan Putra naik dan merambat menuju leher Panca—mengurung laki-laki itu, memenjarakannya dan membawanya lebih dekat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan bisa ia ucapkan terutama dengan posisi begini! Ya Tuhan—dan Putra masih berani menyebut nama Tuhan—ia kecewa sekaligus kagum pada dirinya sendiri. "aku mau dirimu, menembusku, berada di dalamku, memenuhi tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam euphoria itu—aku tahu kau menginginkanku juga."

Panca tersenyum tipis.

Putra kacau. Sangat kacau dan sangat indah. Ia terlihat cantik dari sini—ah, tidak, Putra selalu cantik di matanya. Ingatkan Panca untuk berterima kasih pada Sing yang sudah membawa anak ini ke rumahnya—terlebih ke atas ranjangnya, dan di atas tubuhnya. Meski Panca suka Putra berada di bawahnya, tenggelam dalam dominasinya, ia tidak akan mengelak bahwa melihat Putra dengan posisi ini cukup menggairahkan dan membuatnya merasa tertantang.

"Apa kau sangat haus akan aku?" Panca mengusap wajah Putra dengan tangannya—tangannya yang lain sibuk bekerja. Menari di atas lapisan kulit Putra, membuat garis-garis yang membawa gairah di setiap gerakannya, dari ujung dada lalu pada paha bagian dalam dan bermuara pada kerutan menggemaskan yang berkedut minta dimasuki.

Putra menggigit bibirnya. Terkutuklah minuman sialan yang diberikan Sing padanya—dan kenapa ia tidak curiga? Anak itu tidak mungkin memberikan sesuatu secara percuma padanya—dia pasti diberi sesuatu yang berharga oleh Panca, emas misalnya.

"Berhenti bicara dan masuki aku," kata Putra merengut. Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya mencebik. Panca terkekeh dan mengecupnya gemas, hanya kecupan karena ia masih ingin memberi anak ini hukuman atas kesalahannya.

"Makanya aku bertanya, kau ingin aku memakai tanganku atau mulutku?"

Putra mendengus dan meremas kejantanan Panca tanpa aba-aba. "Aku mau ini!"

Panca lengah dan mengerang saat Putra dengan berani memberikan serangan padanya. Anak ini berani sekali—tentu saja, dia ada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan parahnya Sing juga memberi anak ini obat perangsang. Panca tidak tahu harus bertepuk tangan atau menempeleng kepala Sing karena kelewatan mengartikan perintahnya.

Ia hanya bilang untuk membawa Putra ke tempatnya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman dengan kekasihnya itu—dan Sing terlalu liar untuk dibiarkan bergerak tanpa penjelasan lain. Tapi tak apa lah, Panca juga senang senang saja dengan Putra yang 'begini'.

Sangat senang malah.

"Baiklah," Panca menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga miliknya dan milik Putra bergesekan penuh ekstasi. Putra mengerang karena gerakan Panca yang tiba-tiba. "lakukan apa pun yang kau, aku milikmu—saat ini dan selamanya."

Putra mendecih. "Milikku? Kau milikku dan kau mencium orang lain di depanku—brengsek sialan, kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidur dengan Razak saat aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun!"

"Aku melihatmu dengan—"

"Tidur dengannya pun aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya menerima milikmu—ciumanmu, pelukanmu, dan kejantananmu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sevulgar ini, hm?"

"Sejak kau menjadi pengecut yang membiarkan miliknya bersama orang lain."

Panca mengulum senyum. "Aku menahan diri, Putra."

"Itu artinya kau pengecut—aah!"

Tangan Panca meremas kedua pantat sintal pemuda yang duduk di pangkuannya, mengangkang tepat ke arahnya dengan wajah menggoda. Ia menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Putra tersiksa karena ia mempermainkannya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu hal apa yang bisa kuperbuat jika aku berhenti menahan diriku."

"Kau juga tidak akan tahu hal apa yang bisa kuperbuat jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu," balas Putra sengit. Matanya kabur karena mabuk—dan hal ini membuat Panca gemas ingin membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan membuatnya menjerit karena nikmat semalaman. "aku ingin kau cemburu dan menjadi posesif padaku! Itu akan menggairahkan!" jerit pemuda itu merajuk.

Kening Panca mengerut, ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini dan semua tingkah manjanya. Rasanya tak akan pernah cukup. Ia akui jika sifat malu-malu kucing Putra yang selalu denial saat ditanya mengenai keinginannya itu menggemaskan, ia hanya tidak tahu jika keterbukaan yang 'begini'—Panca melirik tubuh setengah telanjang di atasnya—dan 'seperti ini'—Panca mengulum senyum karena ucapan blakblakan Putra—ternyata bisa sangat _menggemaskan_.

Celananya sudah raib, hanya tersisa kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing. Panca gemas melihatnya.

Kekasihnya jadi penggoda _begini_ , Panca mana tahan?

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Putra mencebik kesal. "Kau masih bertanya? Gagahi aku sampai pagi!"


	4. Hukuman

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Ingatkan Putra untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Panca.

"Ngh."

Panas. Ruangan ini entah kenapa sangat panas, padahal di luar sedang hujan lebat. Putra melenguh dalam tidurnya, ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merayap di atas kulitnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dekatnya. Ia merasa sesuatu bangkit dalam dirinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Celana Putra jadi sempit, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hmm," Putra berguling dan badannya miring ke kanan. Ia selalu tidur tanpa atasan—ia selalu memakai pakaian lengkap saat tidur, namun entah kenapa ia selalu kehilangan kausnya saat terbangun. "hmm."

"Berhenti mendesah seperti itu. Bangun dan jeritkan namaku."

"Anjing—" Putra membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memekik saat tubuhnya dibalikkan oleh Panca—sekarang ia terlentang dengan Panca di atasnya, tampak berbahaya dan buas lebih dari biasa—dan selanjutnya ia kesulitan bernapas karena dibekap oleh bibir laki-laki yang sama.

"Aah," tangan lihai itu merayap ke bawah dan meremas pantatnya tanpa ragu. Keras dan kasar, sepertinya ia tidak sabar tapi tetap menahan dirinya. Putra mengerang setengah sadar, sebenarnya ia masih dikuasai kantuk—tapi hal itu tidak lagi saat tangan Panca pindah haluan dan meremas bagian depannya yang belum terbangun sepenuhnya.

Sekarang, baik kesadaran atau pun kejantanan Putra, keduanya sama-sama sudah bangun.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda melenguh malu-malu saat remasan yang lain datang. Ia masih mengenakan celananya. Tangan besar itu menjauh—membuat Putra merasa kosong dan mendesah kecewa tanpa sadar—lalu naik ke atas, memilin salah satu puncak di dada Putra dengan gemas.

"Mmh," Putra membanting kepalanya ke belakang. Memberi akses bagi Panca untuk menjamah lehernya dengan lidah terampilnya. Gigit, jilat, gigit, lalu hisap. Kesal karena merasa permainannya terlalu lambat, Putra berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menabrakkan diri pada Panca yang lengah.

Satu erangan antara kaget dan nikmat pecah.

"Kau nakal," Panca berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda yang tengah ia dominasi. Lidah ia julurkan, jilatan mematikan ia berikan pada yang lebih muda—Putra melenguh dan menggeliat keenakan. "aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah untukmu."

Lagi pula kapan laki-laki gila kerja itu membuat semua ini mudah untuk Putra?

Lalu tiba-tiba kelopak mata Putra terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

Bibir bagian bawah ia gigit karena kesal.

"PANCA CEPAT PULANG KE INDONESIAAA!"


	5. Drabbleee

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Drabbleeee.**

* * *

 **[Daddy]**

 _Daddy is calling_

Razak melirik layar ponsel putra dengan sangsi. "Haha anjir, Sriwijaya nyuruh lo manggil dia _daddy_?"

Putra memasang wajah datar. Netranya menatap wajah Razak lumayan lama, sampai yang ditatap jadi _ge-er_ sendiri. Kemudian ia menerima panggilan di teleponnya dan berkata.

"Ya, Panca?"

Lalu Razak keselek kenyataan.

#

.

.

.

#

 **[Mas]**

Putra menatap televisi sekian inchi berwarna hitam yang masih gres di depannya dengan tidak berminat. Tangannya sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel_ sejak tadi, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk ditonton agar ia bisa membuang-buang waktu.

Bosen _banget._

Tangannya yang lain bergerak ke arah toples, mengambil kue kering untuk dinikmati tekstur dan keindahannya—halah, sok puitis _skale._

 _Tok tok tok_

Netra melirik melalui sudut mata, ada tamu rupanya. Remot ia letakkan di atas sofa. Kakinya yang jenjang dan _bikin_ iri _girlband_ karena kemulusan dan kerampingannya ia langkahkan menuju pintu utama.

Tapi, seperti yang diamanatkan oleh Kalingga, kalau mau buka pintu buat orang lain Putra harus liat-liat dulu. Siapa yang bertamu? Supaya tidak terjadi hal yang iya-iya padanya. Putra kan ganteng, kalau ada yang nyulik bahaya.

"Siapa?" teriak Putra sambil memainkan hapenya, ia belum membuka pintunya.

"Ini Mas, dek."

Kening Putra berkerut. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan suara itu.

"Mas siapa?"

Pintu terbuka dari luar, kepala Putra miring ke kanan untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang ada di balik pintu kayu itu.

"Mas-a depanmu yang sedang menunggu di balik pintu."

 _Zonk._

Ternyata, itu Razak.

"Najis, Raz. Najis."

#

.

.

.

#

 **[Masa Lalu]**

Putra menghela napas. Ia biarkan angin malam menerbangkan rambut dan menyapa kulitnya, mengabaikan betapa dinginnya udara saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pagar berwarna kecoklatan, atensinya terpusat pada pemandangan kota yang terlihat cantik dengan beragam warna lampu yang mencolok.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kaleng bir dingin ditempelkan pada pipi sebelah kanannya, ia menghindar karena kaget. _Sialan._ Razak memang kurang kerjaan. Anak setan dasar.

"Masa lalu." Jawabnya singkat.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya mengangguk paham. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Putra yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kaleng bir ia letakkan di dalam saku jaketnya, sementara kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Putra dan membawanya menghadap padanya.

"Lupakan masa lalumu, lihat aku," laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ia tersenyum bodoh, namun terlihat menawan dan menghangatkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. "masa depanmu."

Putra mendengus lucu.

"Buat aku melihat ke arahmu, kalau begitu."

"Aku sedang usaha."

#

.

.

.

#

 **[Sakit Gigi]**

Putra mengusap pipinya dengan wajah masam, sudah dua hari giginya mengajak perang. Sakit sekali, setan memang.

"Uuh, sakit," gumamnya kesal.

Panca datang sambil membawa kejutan—bukan—dia datang dengan nampan di tangan. Ada segelas air putih dan obat sakit gigi, khusus untuk Putra yang terus merengek tanpa henti. Ah, memang lebih baik begini. Dari pada dia diam menahan sakit lalu tiba-tiba mati?

"Minum obatnya," kata pria berkacamata itu. Putra manyun, sikap Panca tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Aku sakit gigi, 'Nca. Sakitnya sampe bikin aku pengen nabok orang," dia mengambil gelas dan menelan obat dengan wajah dongkol. "Kamu kutabok mau?"


	6. Titisan Iblis

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

#

.

.

.

.

.

#

* * *

Putra tahu, Panca itu gila. Dia setan. Dia titisan iblis—tidak, dia lebih parah dari iblis! Padahal mukanya—benar juga, mukanya seperti incubus, iblis kelebihan hormon yang suka menebar benih di sana sini.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Panca sih—ini Putra saja yang lagi _sensi_.

iYALAH SIAPA JUGA YANG GAK BAKAL SENSI KALAU BERNASIB SIAL SEPERTI PUTRA, HA.

Air mata menggenang. Keringat bercucuran. Pakaian sudah tidak bisa dijabarkan. Lelehan mencurigakan melumuri sekitar mulutnya—apa itu air liur?—dan napasnya sudah kepayahan.

Celananya raib entah ke mana—oh, ada di sisi lain yang jauh dari jangkauannya ternyata, itu di sana, di dekat rak buku kayu itu, tergeletak tak berdaya karena dilempar oleh Panca beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu kemeja putihnya juga hanya terkancing sebagian, tiga kancing teratas tidak dikaitkan, menyebabkan dadanya mengintip malu-malu minta dijamah.

Dijamah. Hm _aja_.

Rambutnya juga tidak bias dikondisikan. Sudah acak-acakan dan tidak karuan, hanya saja karena ia memakai _nekomimi_ berwarna hitam jadinya rambut semrawutnya tidak begitu tampak menyedihkan. Sebaliknya, ia justru terlihat _menggemaskan_.

Apalagi ditambah ekor mainan yang menempel di bagian belakangnya, ia terlihat seperti _hybrid_ kucing saja. Lucu. Manis. Menggemaskan. Minta _dikarungin._

Wajahnya juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Pipinya merah dan ia bahkan bernapas dengan mulutnya—menambah kesan erotis selain dari tatapannya yang sayu sayu mengundang Panca untuk mengelus kepalanya atau _kepalanya._

Hm lagi.

Panca mengulum senyum—satu detik kemudian berubah menjadi seringai berbahaya. Ia duduk di kursi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang Putra yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan menggoda. Jarinya menekan salah satu tombol di remot yang ia genggam, setelah itu Putra memekik kaget dan mendesah keenakan sambil membanting kepalanya ke bantal di depannya.

Ekor di belakang tubuhnya itu bukan sekedar ekor—entah orang sialan mana yang membuat vibrator berbentuk ekor kucing _begini_. Kurang kerjaan sekali, asli.

"A-ahn, aah," Putra mendesah di balik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya mencengkeram seprai tempat tidurnya. _Sial sial sial sial sial._ Putra menatap Panca yang memerhatikannya dengan penuh dendam—tapi kemudian ia mendesah lebih keras. "Ah!"

"Jangan main menaikkan—OH ASTAGA!" Putra menahan napasnya saat getaran benda laknat itu semakin tak terkendali. "A-ah! Oh ya Tuhan—aah! AAH!"

Ia hampir saja menyentuh puncaknya—dan Panca mematikan mainan yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Putra mengangkat kepalanya dan melempar bantal pada Panca. "SIALAN!"

Panca terkekeh melihat reaksi menggemaskan kekasihnya. "Kau yakin lebih memilih bermain dengan benda itu? Aku punya sesuatu yang bias memuaskanmu lebih dari itu."

Putra tertawa sinis.

"Kau mau bermain?" tanyanya merasa tertantang. Enak saja makhluk berkacamata itu membuatnya menyedihkan begini, dikira Putra tidak bisa _bermain_ juga apa? " _bring it on._ "


	7. Izin

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

"Aku kasih tahu ya," Putra menarik kerah kemeja Razak sehingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak satu helaan napas, satu gerakan lagi maka mereka secara resmi bisa berciuman. Mungkin ditambah lumatan dan hisapan, karena seingat Razak hari ini Panca tidak berada di Indonesia. "Biar pun kau ini adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menghina wargaku." Desis Putra mengancam.

Razak menyeringai dalam hati, ya, meski pun Putra ini terlihat lemah bukan berarti dia tidak bisa marah. Dan amarah Putra selalu membuat pemuda itu terlihat menakjubkan, indah kalau boleh ditambahkan. Karena matanya yang menjadi aset itu akan menjadi lebih tajam dan berbahaya, terlihat indah dan membutakan mata.

Sudahkah Razak bilang bahwa wajah serius Putra adalah yang terbaik sepanjang masa? Mengabaikan fakta bahwa nyawanya saat ini sedang terancam, Razak justru sibuk terpesona.

"Dan jika aku diam, bukan berarti aku menerima serta tidak akan bertindak." Putra mendekatkan wajah mereka, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Perkataan Razak beberapa menit sebelumnya sangat mengusik dirinya. "Aku hanya menunggu, apakah kau akan memperbaiki sikapmu atau tidak." Bisiknya penuh ekstasi.

Ya, ekstasi, karena hal itu malah membuat Razak ketagihan alih-alih ketakutan.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku," Razak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda menyerah. Putra memberinya tatapan tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja pemuda bersangkutan. Razak menghela napas lega, entah sejak kapan ia menahan laju lapasnya. Mungkin sejak ia merasa terpesona pada Putra dan lupa pada dunia?

Ya, agak hiperbola.

Razak mendengus geli, Putra memang selalu membuat dunianya jungkir balik tak karuan. Hal tersebut tidak luput dari sorot mata Putra yang masih memelototinya, dan pemuda itu mengira gestur tersebut menandakan Razak belum sepenuhnya meminta maaf.

"Untuk apa dengusan itu?" tanya Putra dingin.

Razak menatapnya tepat di mata, manik kelabunya menggali kelereng hitam Putra dengan penuh cinta.

"Untuk hal yang tidak aku ketahui secara pasti," jawab Razak. Putra mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Pemuda yang lebih muda mengembangkan senyuman dan secepat kilat mendaratkan ciuman pada pemuda lain di depannya.

Putra menarik napas kaget.

"Kenapa kau terlihat menggemaskan bahkan saat marah?" bisik Razak saat melepas kontak antara bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda di depannya, Putra membalas tatapan sayu Razak dengan sorot kaget. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya lagi?" bisik Razak.

Putra menengus, tidak habis pikir.

"Serius, kau meminta izin padaku? Bukankah biasanya kau main sambar, hm?"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."


	8. Enigma

**PUTRA © Bosondeicus**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Bosondeicus**

 **Genre: Humor, Hurt Comfort, Parody, Angst, Family.**

 **Rated: M-antap Djiwa**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s), Oneshot , alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

Putra itu seperti enigma. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Reha.

Dia tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Bolehlah orang-orang berpikir jika Reha terlalu berlebihan, dia hanya berpendapat. Entah karena imajinasinya yang terlalu liar atau instingnya yang terlalu sensitif, ia bisa merasakan jika Putra memiliki banyak lapisan yang menyembunyikan dirinya.

Anggaplah Reha tidak punya kerjaan.

"Ya, tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya saat upacara bendera. Dia terlihat gagah dalam balutan seragam tentara."

Reha kembali memutar sekrup-sekrup di kepalanya, tanpa perlu diperintah pun dia selalu memikirkan pemuda yang sama. Jika ia ingin berhenti, yang ada justru Reha memikirkannya lebih sering dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, setahuku orang itu bukan anggota tentara angkatan manapun. Aku sering melihatnya. Mungkinkah dia se-spesial itu? Usianya masih sangat muda. Tapi kelihatannya dia sangat dihormati anggota lainnya."

Reha menopang dagu, sudahlah, batinnya pasrah. Untuk apa dia memikirkan orang itu, toh mereka tidak begitu mengenal juga. Lagipula sepertinya Putra sendiri tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya.

Lupakan saja lah.

Bilangnya seperti itu, tapi batinnya langsung melontarkan protes tidak mau.

"Kemarin dia datang lagi, mukanya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi? Dia tidak pernah terlihat seburuk itu, maksudku, dia orang yang menjaga penampilannya."

Ah, orang-orang brengsek itu tidak pernah menutup mulut ya. Reha sampai muak sendiri.

Enigma.

Ya, kembali lagi ke tema pertama. Mengapa saat melihat Putra, ia merasa seperti diperintahkan untuk menyelesaikan jigsaw yang potongannya berhamburan ditiup angin? Tidak tahu. Reha menggeleng tanpa sadar, setiap tingkah Putra yang tertangkap retina matanya selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya.

Menyebalkan. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan.

"Panca?"

Kepalanya tertoleh, untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Lalu keningnya berkerut, apa orang itu sedang mengajaknya bicara?

"Siapa?"

Kening Reha semakin berkerut, perasaannya saja atau orang itu sekarang terlihat seperti sedang menanggung banyak beban sendirian?

Yah, bukan urusannya juga, kan.

"Oh, maaf." Dia tersenyum malu, mungkin karena sudah salah mengenali dirinya sebagai orang lain. "Aku pikir kau kenalanku, kalian begitu mirip." Katanya.

Kali ini kening Reha semakin berkerut, dia tidak suka. Kenapa orang ini terlihat menderita di matanya?

"Tak apa, sewaktu-waktu aku juga seperti itu pada orang lain."

Seperti itu.

Itu percakapan pertama mereka. Sekitar satu atau dua tahun yang lalu. Baginya Putra memang seperti teka-teki yang menyeretnya dalam pusaran yang tidak pernah berhenti, dan sampai sekarang hal itu masih tetap tidak berubah.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa?

Mereka tidak pernah bicara lagi setelah itu. Dan Reha tidak suka. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menjawab panggilan salah orang Putra, karena setelahnya ia benar-benar menderita.

Ia ingin bicara lebih sering dengan Putra. Tapi kabarnya pemuda itu sudah tidak ada.

Atau bagaimana? Entahlah. Untuk saat ini, yang harus ia lakukan adalah mempertahankan wilayah Yogyakarta agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Eropa.

Semoga Putra baik-baik saja.


End file.
